


Raw Honey (ReaderxUS!Papyrus)

by xXShadowTheKittyXx



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU-UnderSwap, And a job, F/M, Fluff, Hah.. I said butts, If I'm going down sinning, My First Fanfic, No butts about it!, P.s. Reader has family issues, Protective Papyrus, Reader is not Frisk or Chara, Sexy bones oh my!, Shipping, Smol innocent blueberry, This'll be interesting, Who's your favorite ship?, You get to decide! :D, eventual smutt, innocent blueberry or pshyco in disguise?, not really - Freeform, possible angst, reader has girly bits, sorry boys, your all coming with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXShadowTheKittyXx/pseuds/xXShadowTheKittyXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been about 3 years since the monsters arrived to the surface. A lot of controversy has arisen over the dispute of monster rights. Its been pretty peaceful so far despite the occasional reports of racism and rare reports of minor attacks on monster owned businesses. Your land lord even let a couple monsters rent a near by apartment.</p><p>The only monsters you really saw on the move often were two skeletons; a small cute blue one, and a tall lazy one.</p><p>If only you knew how upside down your life would be turned cause of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitter Sweet Beginnings

It was Monday morning, light annoyingly filtering in through your curtains. Gosh you hated Mondays, mostly due to the fact that you had to get up earlier then usual to open at work. With a groan you sat up in your bed and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. It took every ounce of your strength to resist slumping back into you bed and drifting back to sleep. Reluctantly though, you got your feet and inched through your morning routine.

While getting dressed in your uniform you wandered off to your kitchen. It was pretty small compared to other kitchen's you've seen before but it got the job done all the same. It was your old glory, stable and reliable. You grabbed your favorite breakfast cereal out of the pantry, which had been a closet before you converted it to something more useful, and poured yourself a bowl. Your stomach growled ravenously as you took in its sweet scent and you couldn't help but to wolf it all down. Only did you stop when heard kocking at the door. You looked at your cereal, then the door, then back at your cereal again, murmuring a "I'll be back for you my love.." Before crossing the hallway to answer it. Pushing the door open ever so slightly you gave your usual greeting, "hello-". You were cut off by a squeak of happiness and a small skeleton pushing the door open more.

"NEIGHBOR HUMAN! I, THE GREAT SANS, HAVE COME OVER WITH A GIFT OF FRIENDSHIP! MWEH HEH HEH!"

The small chubby cheeked skeleton handed over a little brown bundled up sack to you. Gentley you started untieing the sack and all the while Sans was watching you, practically vibrating with excitement. Inside the little leather sack was an assortment of...monster candy? There actually wasnt much of a difference to it compared to regular candy, well that was interesting. You gave Sans a soft smile, thinking the whole thing pretty cute. You were always fond of cute things, you really couldn't resist them.

"Well, thankyou, uh.. Sans was it? I love it!"

The blue sekelton looked up at you with joy and sparkles in his eyes; literally. Was that just you? Or maybe it was magic? Curiosity flooded your mind about monster magic but soon you shook your head and focused your thoughts back on Sans.

"PAPYRUS! BROTHER! DID YOU HEAR THAT? THE HUMAN SAID THEY LOVED IT!", Sans said giddy, turning towards the hallway and striking a confident pose. "OF COURSE THEY LOVED IT! FOR NO ONE CAN RESIST FRIENDSHIP WITH THE GREAT SANS!".

Papyrus? You stuck your head far out enough past the door to find that another skeleton was just around the corner, leaning up against the wall. He wore an orange hoodie and some sort of track shorts. To be honest you thought the whole get up actually kind of ironic. But.. What was that up against his teeth? It was a floating cigarette that perpetually burned? You took a mental note to ask him at a later date about that.

Giving a lazy smile to his brother he spoke up. "That's cool bro, its pretty, sweet, of them to accept your gift, nyeh heh heh.."

You couldn't help but to giggle at the bad pun, even while Sans just shrieked at the joke and stomped furiously. " BROTHER I DETEST YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!".

Papyrus's grin just got bigger as he heard you giggle. "Oh come on bro I think it really.. tickled their funny bone"

"BROTHER STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!"

You grinned a bit mischievously, daring to egg Papyrus on further. "Tibia honest, i've got to hand it to your brother for making such a punny joke". You went into a giggle fit as Sans only got more frustrated by the joke.

"PLEASE, NOT YOU TOO!"

Papyrus chuckled then turned his attention to you and winked, oddly enough that came to you as a surprise when it shouldn't have. I mean he is a being made out of magic. Though you knew that monster magic would never cease to amaze you. Papyrus waved at you and gave you a small "Yo". You didn't really expect anything less from the lazy skeleton.

"PAPYRUS! THATS NO WAY TO GREET THE HUMAN!"

Papyrus only shrugged and smiled again, putting his.. Hands? Phalanges? Into his hoodie pockets and leaning back against the wall. That only made Sans groan more at his brother laziness. Before you got sucked back into their antics you looked down at your watch and went wide eyed.

"Oh jeez! I'm gunna be late for work! Sorry for breaking off the conversation here-"

Papyrus waved you off and insisted that you go to work, and that they wouldn't want to cause you to be late. Sans looked a bit disappointed but agreed with Papyrus that they didn't want to hold you back.

You thanked Papyrus and thanked Sans for the friendship candy with a hug and hurried off towards the hallway, completely forgetting that you never gave them your name. Oh well you suppose that would come another time. Thankfully you made it to work a few minutes before clocking in would count you late, but boy was it a hell hole, there were already customers waiting outside.

'Jeez this would be a busy day' you thought as you sighed internally and opened up the small coffee shop.

And it was.

That was If you consider a brick crashing through the window 'busy'


	2. Fragmented Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! The reader is in the hospital with amnesia and they receive a special visit! I wonder who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much everyone for all the support you gave me on the first chapter. I hope i exceed all of your expectations in this chapter because boy is it going to be something! 
> 
> Also sorry for the slight delay of the posting, it should have been on Friday but i had come down with some sort of illness :c don't worry thought because i'm making a speedy recovery as well as my computer is back online! :D So expect better quality and longer writing for the next chapter
> 
> So without further ado, buckle up and get ready for a feels train ride to fluff town! Choo choooo!

It all happened in a blur. One second the deafening crash of brick against glass roars overhead, the next second your throwing yourself over a cowering fish lady to protect her from the bricks path of destruction. Then it hits you. A searing pain in the back of your skull erupts and you feel blood trickle down your neck as your vision begins to fade. You fall to the ground with a soft thump and get consumed by darkness. It was almost like falling into an endless void, only it wasn't scary. Voices that should have been loud in your ear were now far away and muffled, like you were boxed in and they were on the other side of the wall. The void almost felt comforting, until the darkness that cradled you ever so gently started to tear away at your consciousness in chunks. You tried to will it all to stop but it was all too late, the voices started to fade and you fell deeper past the point of no return.

 

Beep.....beep.....beep.....beep......beep.....

You stirred a bit, the far away sound bringing your senses to the surface. You hazily tried to take in your surroundings but the pounding in the back of your skull made it too hard. All that you could perceive from the stale smell and the sound, was that you were in a hospital....but why? Your face scrunched up and your brow furrowed as you tried to remember, but it was useless. You couldn't remember anything that happened to cause you being in a hospital. Wait...who-..... who were you even? Questions started to flood your mind faster then you could keep track of, nagging at you and making you upset because you didn't know the answer. You shook your head and tried to hide away from it all until approaching footsteps interrupted you. Two voices were accompanied by the footsteps.

"S-so... do you think they'll b-be alright?"

"Don't worry Undyne, the doctor said with some rest and medication they'll be fine. They didn't suffer anything too bad, just some head trauma that can be fixed with time".

"I-i know... i-i'm just really worried about them Papyrus...i mean w-what if t-they don't wake up?". The female voice almost sounded as if she still wasn't satisfied with the other's answer.

Wait... Papyrus...? Why did that name sound so familiar to you? Did you meet this person somewhere before? Or maybe-. Your train of thought was cut off as the footsteps slowed and a light was turned on. The bright light triggered you to automatically cringe. It felt almost... alien... like you'd been so adept to the darkness for so long that any light would just be painful to look at. You let out a soft groan and heard a slight gasp from what you believe was the door. The footsteps this time were a bit rushed and came right to your bedside. Your face twitched as you slowly cracked open one eye, then did the same with the other. Your blurry vision came into focus and standing over you was a tall skeleton and some sort of shy fish lady.

"Papyrus! T-they're awake!" Undyne said with relieved glee in her voice that only made you grimace since it was so loud. "Oh my gosh, this is just like when mew mew kissy cutie got beat up by the villain really bad and she went into a coma and...." She trailed off when she saw your grimace and gave a soft laugh of embarrassment. "S-sorry haha... got a little carried away there...". 

"We're glad your awake kiddo... we were startin' to get worried that you got hit a little too hard by that brick back there..". Papyrus was carrying a mug with him that looked to have a tea bag in it since the string hung out of the side of it. Papyrus noticed you staring at his mug and lifted it up a bit. "A bit of tea with lots of honey if you were wondering. Me and Undyne's fiance made it for you for when you woke up". 

Your eyes wandered about the room you were in for a moment, the bed across from you empty, which signaled that you had the room all to yourself. On the nightstand was a vase of... blue glowing flowers? Wha.... how? You looked flabbergasted at the flowers and wondered how they let off an luminous pale blue glow. Right next to it were some papers with chicken scratch on it, probably from the doctor that's taking care of you of course. When you looked back over to Papyrus there was worry set in his skull and the grin that he usually carried was gone. You tried to speak but all that came out was a dry croak that surprised both Papyrus and Undyne. 

"I guess its a good thing that we snuck this in then, though i myself would have preferred a...croak-a-cola with honey, nyeh heh heh heh.." Papyrus laughed at his own joke while Undyne just face palmed and shook her head disappointingly. You smiled tiredly and tried to shift yourself so you were sitting up more, but a jolt of pain down your spine stopped you as you let out a pained groan. 

Papyrus handed the drink to Undyne and rushed to your side to help you up. "Whoa there kiddo... take it easy or your gunna hurt yourself even more". You could feel as Papyrus put one of his hands on the small of your back, which was surprisingly warm for a skeleton, and his other hand in yours. You felt a warmth dust your cheeks as he helped you up, you felt weird while he was so close to you, so vulnerable and.... 'NO! Stop thinking whatever your thinking! Don't let that train of thought go any further' a small voice in the back of your head screamed at you. It took you a moment but you somewhat agreed that it would probably be best to leave that thought alone, especially in the kind of wrecked condition you were in. 

After Papyrus had helped you sit up he set up the little hospital table that was near your bed. Undyne shyly placed the drink on the table and backed up to watch you two. Just as you were about to try to reach up to get the cup Papyrus picked it up and brought it near your lips. You looked up at him and saw that he was staring tentatively at you. You hesitantly put your lips on the cup as he tipped it forward just a bit. The warm sweet liquid flowed down your throat with ease even though there was quite a bit of honey in it. You tore yourself away from Papyrus's prying gaze to focus on suckling up the sweet honey tea. It was almost like those eyes were trying to bore into your soul.

"I ship it" Undyne murmured softly from the corner of the room and squeed a bit which only made papyrus avert his gaze from you while a slight hint of orange appeared on his cheek bones.

You stopped drinking the honey tea to cleared your voice.

"P...Papyrus.... who am i?".


	3. Searching for Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the reader is recovering from her head injury she goes on a soul searching journey with the skeleton bros.
> 
> What will become of this journey? And will they find themselves once again?

Dusty afternoon light came through the hospital blinds in your room. The pale luminous flowers, which papyrus told you were "echo flowers" lit up your bedside with soft blue light and were still as perky as ever. It was still a bit surprising to you how flowers like those could still be bright and full of life after a solid week of being in this stale room. You were sitting up a bit in your bed, rethinking all that had transpired between you, Papyrus, and Undyne earlier that week.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Papyrus.... who am i?"

Confusion creased Papyrus' skull as he looked at you when you asked him that question. Undyne only silently stared at you both fom her little dark corner in the room that she had retreated to earlier, her fangirling halting. The silence in the room only seemed to stress the tension on the situation at hand even more until Papyrus hesistatly spoke up.

"Whatcha' talkin about kiddo? Did your noggin really get hit that hard?"

You looked down at yourself, at your hands, and frowned. No... nothing really came to mind about who you were, no name, no memories, and damn it all to hell it was frustrating you to heck. Almost to the point where sometimes you screamed internally when you tried to remember but it didn't work. 

"No.... i dont.. remember anything at all..." you said quietly with a hint of sadness in your voice as you stared down at your hands.

A warm set of phalanges rested on your cheek and made you look up at its owner. Papyrus stared down at you with worried eye sockets. You could tell that he was thinking about something really hard, he also had a hint of hesitation when he was about to speak to you. Finally he decided to retell you about the events that had occured that got you in the hospital in the first place. Undyne added in parts of her story as well, like the fact that you practically threw yourself in front of her when the brick came hurteling through. It took you a little while to absorb all of this information when they finished talking. You fittled with your fingers while they waited for your responce, trying to delay the inevitable. What bothered you the most is that neither Papyrus or Undyne knew your name, had you not even bothered to mention your name before? You looked up at both of them, Undyne perking up a bit when you did and Papyrus slow to follow.

"I... i dont really know what to make of this...im going to need some more time." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus and Undyne were happy to give you time to think this sort of thing out. At random times of the day, Papyrus would teleport into your room to check in on you and make sure that you got some daily sea tea to drink, apparently it was a type of monster drink and it would help heal you wether you were monster or human. It was quite bitter the first time you drank it, making you cringe and shiver all over as you managed to choke it down. Though with time you came to get used to it, if it meant getting you out of this miserable hospital faster you'd suck it up and drink the tea. During his visits Papyrus would often make puns about the shows that you watched on the hospital tv that made you chuckle and try to think up a comeback. Sometimes you were successful, sometimes not.

Today was different from the rest though, tomorrow you would be released from the hospital so you could go home seeing as you have made a speedy recovery. But.... what was home to you? All you've known is the hospital and Papyrus and Undyne... if you consider them home? Either way, this time when Papyrus made his usual round of teleporting into your room, he stayed a bit longer then usual, taking a sit in a chair near by. Papyrus must know it too if he's sticking around longer then his usual 10 minute visits. He shifts in his chair, sleepy eyes reflecting its gaze back onto you after they were done inspecting your equipment. Papyrus casually stood up and waltzed his way over to your bedside.

"Hey kiddo..." He said with a quiet voice. "I had a little chat with your doctor not too long ago and well... since your being released tomorrow and you still have amnesia, your going to have to stay under my watch. So i guess what im trying to say is, your going to come and live with me and my bro for awhile until you can get your memory back. I hope you dont mind. Me and my bro will come back tomorrow to pick you up and bring you back to your apartment so you can gather up all your needed supplies so you can camp out in ours".

You had agreed to the whole fiasco, seeing as it was your only real option, and besides you'd rather not swim out into the open blue with no idea of where your going. As far as you could know taking that path might just be heading in the direction of more destruction.

Later that morning you heard several shouts and a high pitched voice that seemed to be getting closer that paired with papyrus' shout of concern. This went on for a few minutes of what sounded like complete and utter choas outside of your room until a tiny blue figure bursted through your door and jumped up on top of you, crying.

"HUMAAAAN! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU WHEN I HEARD THAT YOU GOT HURT! PAPYRUS WOULDN'T LET ME COME WITH HIM TO COME VISIT YOU!-"

"And its for this exact reason Sans!" Papyrus said as he appeared in the doorway looking pretty winded. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees with a few exsaperated 'nyeh's' as he tried to catch his breath. "Jesus Sans you almost bulldozed over two nurses on your way here! You've got to learn to be more careful!! There are other patients in this hospital that need care you know!" Papyrus said as he scolded his brother and pointed a finger at him, as if scolding him like a puppy.

The scolding didn't seem to deflate sans' attitude though as he kept right on with checking your head, arms, and other limbs for any major injury's the hospital might have missed. Once he was satisfied with his search he threw his arms around you in a bear hug, sniffling and whining.

"IM SO GLAD THAT YOUR OK HUMAN! MWEEEH! I COULDN'T STOP PACING AROUND KNOWING THAT YOU WERE HURT AND IN THE HOSPITAL AND THAT THE MAGNIFICENT SANS COULD NOT BE AT YOUR BEDSIDE!"

He...he really cared for you that much? But he barely even knows you.... Right?At least that's what you gleaned from the events Papyrus told you.

Defeated by his brothers puppy eyes, Papyrus sighed and picked Sans up by the waist. "Careful there bro, the human still has some head issues and you don't want to make them any worse, now do you?" to that Sans shook his head and looked down a bit. "Its ok bro, you didn't know, just try not to knock nurses out of the way next time a friend is injured and in the hospital....please? Besides i don't think i would have the... guts, to tell the hospital about the situation". Sans froze with a "ARE YOU REALLY DOING THIS NOW?!" look on his face as Papyrus only proceeded to laugh sheepishly at his terrible joke, obviously not regretting it. The doctor came through the door, looking down at his clip board and beckoned towards the brothers, looking at a bit uncomfortable being in their presence. From what you could hear your doctor was adressing the care that you still required and some paperwork that needed to be signed before your realease. Papyrus seemed to agree with him, setting down Sans and leaving with the doctor, leaving you two alone for the mean time.

Sans scurried back to your bed side, like a lost puppy who had just found its owner and desperatly wanted attention. You could help but to resist the magnet that was pulling you towards the precious little blueberry. You bent over a bit and pulled him up into a comforting hug, you reassured him that you were fine and that you just needed some time to try to find yourself. When you told him that you were going to be spending a little while at their apartment his blue eyes lit up with excitement and his smile grew big.

You felt that this was going to be an interesting beginning to 'part 2' of your little quest to find out who you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSSS I FINALLY HAVE A NEW LAPTOP. AFTER A YEAR OF BEING GONE AND HAVING THIS ON HAITUS OH MY GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD TO WRITE AGAIN~!
> 
> I'm so sorry for having it on haitus for THIS long guys, i just kinda ya know.... didn't have a working computer to do it on, nor really the time or privacy at school to even TRY to do one. Trust me this type of stuff with my writing may take a few hours. I do need to make sure that its eventful for ya guys, you know? c;
> 
> Thankyou to those who have stayed tuned thus far, i love all of you and everyone who kept commenting to check out how the fic was doing.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be coming out shortly. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic so far, its my first one... well at least professionally on this site :3
> 
> November 20th 2016 update: I finally got a new laptop and this fic will soon be up and running again, sorry for any typo's i had to do this late at night because i JUST NOW got my new laptop and typed it up off the top of my head. That and the fact that my laptops keyboard is really tiny. haha, but that won't stop me from finishing this awesome fic for you guys, love you all! Peace


End file.
